Operation Boy Oh Sister
by LakeSail
Summary: Megan is angry that no one takes her seriously anymore. Feeling rejected she leaves early one morning only to be captured. As Megan is gone Lee, Marc and Tony get worried, the next day a new boy named Luke joins the school. But WHO IS THIS GUY
1. The Mission

Operation Boy Oh Sister

Just like any other day a jet was moving fast across the horizon carrying the world's protectors on board, and as usual they are in their seats waiting for the touchdown for their mission to begin. "I still don't understand why Jerry couldn't get someone else to do this mission it is way past my lunch time" the youngest complained. "Well Tony if you were really hungry perhaps you should not have been showing off for that girl and started eating before being WHOOPED" the smartest said matter of factly. "How was I supposed to know we would be WHOOPED?" the same whinny voice stated. "Well bro it happens every day including weekends" the oldest added from the controls. "Yeah and the sooner we do this mission the sooner you can eat so let's go" the only girl said.

Mission Site: The Old Abandoned Theme Park

"I sure hope this place was nicer back in the day, right now I'm just scared of being eaten by a ghost" the youngest said. "Tony while your imagination rides off into the sunset can we please focus on our mission" the girl said. "Sorry Megan, hey maybe we should stick together today, huh guys?" Tony said. "Sorry no can do little bro" the oldest said, "Megan, you and Marc go to the top of that mountain" pointing at each in turn. "Right while you and Tony do what Lee" the brainiest of the family, Marc asked. "Tony and I will go into that old ride called THE MINE" Lee replied. "Keep your eye techs open and ready, and guys keep your eyes open and be careful "Megan said.

The spiez went off into their designated areas spreading out and looking over the run down park, hoping to find some clues. Mission: Find and Capture the person who made all the rollercoasters in the world to operate on their own without stopping.

Megan's POV

'_Well it just seems like some dusty old theme park to me nothing out of the ordinary' Megan thought._ "Marc you see anything?" Megan asked. "No but, don't worry I wouldn't be surprised if the show started soon" Marc replied. As the two siblings were staring over the edge of the mountain, Megan realized that all of a sudden Marc was gone, '_What happened to Marc?' Megan thought. _"Marc! Marc!" Megan yelled, "Lee I lost Marc do you know where he is?" No answer. '_Oh man I'm all alone_' Megan thought.

Lees POV

_'Oh no this bad guy now has Marc and Megan under his command and they are both walking around like some deranged chickens' Lee thought. _"Tony we need to figure out a way to help them and stop the bad guy before… Tony! " Lee yelled as his little bro went running at the bad guy as fast as his legs could go. "Nobody messes with my family" Tony said, instantly going into a few Karate Chops before doing a back flip in the air, up and over the bad guy and towards the remote. At the last second Tony kicked the remote right at Lee and as Lee caught it he pressed the button to release his sibs.

Marc's POV

_'Why is all my family acting like a bunch of weirdoes?' Marc thought. _"Umm Earth to Siblings stop goofing off we need to capture the mad man and stop that device of his stop sitting on the floor barking at each other" Marc said. All Marc got was a glance and then his family continued barking at each other, _'this isn't working' Marc thought. 'What is wrong with them they are not acting like my family'_ Marc worried. First we all run into a room found deep inside a mountain and then wham they are sitting on the floor barking. _What is going on in here?_

Tony's POV

"Ok so maybe the direct approach does not always work" Tony said. "You got that right pipsqueak" The bad guy said. "What is your deal dude?" Tony demanded. "What is my problem" he screeched Tony nodded his head, "well I'll tell you, once upon a time there was this little boy who was never big enough to go on rides and one day, he snuck on one. This ride was the best in the whole park, the problem being the ride would not stop, and the boy was scared to death of the rollercoaster and never was able to get over his phobia. Everyone laughed girls, friends, teachers and his own family". "So" Tony said with conviction. "So that boy is me, and now I am getting my revenge on everyone for laughing at JOE the MOE" Joe said with evil laughter.

Megan's POV

_Ok so that was really freaky, now I am in a huge test tube, but how did I get here. Hey that ray gun he used on us it must have knocked us all out and we have all been having funny dreams. There up on that screen looks a lot like what has been happing in my dream. _Time for some spy action Megan freed herself from the cage and was almost up to the computer screen when an evil laugh caught her attention. "The birdy left her cage" Joe said. Megan looked all around her and thought of a plan, throwing her freeze disks up in the air at the right angle, Megan was able to destroy the computer that was trapping her sibs. "Not so FAST" Megan stated as the villain went running off to hide. Using her bungee belt Megan caught the bad guy who fell down a hole, pulling her down the hole with him. Yelling with fear Megan started yanking on the belt, being pulled closer to the edge, and finally the two fell. Luckily there was a ledge which easily caught the two, as the two got caught up in her belt. "Great" Megan complained. _'Well done you caught yourself the boys are going to have a riot once they see this 'Megan thought. _"Hey sis don't worry we will get you out of there" Lee stated. Tony jumped down the hole and hooked up his belt to the tangled twosome then with Marc and Lees help hauled up, Megan and Joe. Finally free Megan said "Hey thanks guys". "No probes all in a spy's day of work" Lee  
said smiling. "Looks like you're the catch of the day" Tony stated laughing. "Nice technique Megan" Marc said, Megan turned away blushing furiously.


	2. Dinner Mishap

**WHOOP Headquarters Narrator's POV**

The four spies had just returned from their mission and everyone was feeling accomplished and giddy, all but one and that person was Megan. "So spies how did the mission go" Jerry asked. "Well it was definitely interesting" Lee replied. "Of course we did all the work" Tony said. Megan gave Tony a hard look, if looks could freeze Tony would be a spicicle right now. "Yeah it really was an easy mission, but I guess not everyone felt that way" Marc added. Megan gave Marc an angry glare and the frustration was in her face. "Yeah next time Megan try and stay above ground and not captured" Lee said. The dejected look was evident on her face, but her three bros had no idea how badly they had just insulted her.

**Megan's POV**

_'What did they mean it was a piece of cake 'Megan thought to herself angrily starring at her three brothers 'if it wasn't for me they would still be in those tubes having weird visions'. _"My you four seem to of had a great day "Jerry said. The next second an alarm went off and a picture of a car came up on screen, but not just any car it was Mr. and Mrs. Clark coming home and none of them had done their chores yet. "Oh no I almost wish we were back with the villain his wrath isn't as bad as moms" Lee said in alarm. The floor below them was gone as they all shot down the tube, to their house.

The four of us went running to do our chores before mom and dad got home, Lee vacuumed using the super suction clue finder; Marc used the third arm sash and dusted all over the house in break neck speed; Tony used the ultra-sonic shin pads to pick up the mess; while I used the Double Agent to do the laundry. By the time everything was in its place except the clone me who standing around looking lost, our parents was up the drive way. Using the Fairest of them all gadget I changed the clone Megan into someone else, just in time for our parents came in the next second. "Hello kids" Karen Clark said. "Evening children" Cal Clark said. "Mom, dad your home early" I said. "Well yes and we are even having take out for dinner tonight" Karen said. "And who is this" Cal asked. "My friend" I said in a rush. "Her name?" Karen asked. "Jill" Lee said. "Jill that's a nice name" Karen said "What's your last name?" "Griff" Tony stated. "Yeah uh that's right Jill Griff from uhh the math class Megan and I share together" Marc explained in a know it all voice. "Well ok kids. Do you want to stay for dinner "Karen asked. "No thank you" Clone Megan replied "I better get going, bye you guys". Just as the door closed we noticed that there was a blue light, probably from the Megan that was disappearing; luckily the parental's did not seem to notice. "I'll go pick up dinner" I volunteered. "Yeah me too" Tony said.

**Tony's POV**

"Hey you know that it was not that smart to use the double agent" I said. "I set it to ten minutes" Megan replied in an angry voice. They continued bickering all the way to the restaurant making a scene when they first entered, but they soon composed themselves and got dinner. "Yum these noodles smell great" I said appreciatively. "Well we can't eat them now" Megan replied. Little did they know a villain was crouching behind a car watching their every move "soon" the villain said "very soon"?

Just as the two siblings were passing a car they were under fire someone was shooting a purple laser at them. The two jumped into action and as they were dodging dinner got hit, but nothing seemed to of happened to it. Just as quickly the attack was over, the two did a sweep of the area but came up with nothing. "That was weird" I said. "Yeah way bizarre" Megan said. "Is dinner ok?" Tony asked as Megan picked it up. "It is ok, but hey when did we order the extra spicy spice balls of spices?" Megan asked. "The same time we didn't order the chicken wings and the beef with broccoli" I replied back. As the two stood there looking confused at the bag the villain continued watching them laughing quietly to themselves.

**Megan's POV**

'_Ok so mom and dad are going to be upset when they realize all the food they ordered has changed' Megan thought as she and Tony neared home._ "Mom and dad is goanna freak once they see what has happened to the food" Tony said in dismay. "Don't worry T we will think of something" I replied. As we were walking up the walkway there was still no way to explain what had happened to all the food, we both nervously looked at each other. "Think of anything" Tony asked, I shook my head no "me neither". "Hey we are spies act calm, cool and collected" I said as we walked into the house. "Hi guys is that dinner" Marc asked once we walked in. "I didn't do it" Tony said in a panic. I gave a nervous laugh and sat down at the table with dinner, Tony looked like he wanted to go under the table and disappear, everyone sat down and Cal started opening up the bag and getting everything out.

There was a look of dismay from the two parents, "Megan, Tony; I would have thought you two were old enough to pick up the right dinner" Karen stated in anger. "We did at least we picked up the Clark bag, but they would not trade food saying that is exactly what we asked for" Megan said thinking of a plan on the spot. "Yeah they said that we would have to pay extra" Tony added getting the idea. Karen was not happy and by the look of her face she was not buying what they were saying, "You two didn't look did you" we shook our heads no. "I am disgusted with you both making a mistake then lying about it" Karen said. We both put our heads down in shame, "you two do the dishes tonight while I go and get a salad for dinner tonight" Karen continued. "Ok mom" we both replied.

After eating dinner and doing the dishes soon after, me and Tony made a bee line for Marc's and Tony's room where their siblings were playing the game console that was in there. "Way to mess up a simple pick up" Lee said while using his player to throw Marcs off the screen. "Yeah what happened you guys" Marc said as he got his player to stand up and trip his brother's guy onto the floor for a TKO. "We were attacked by someone, but we didn't see who; and that isn't all dinner was changed from what we ordered to something else entirely after being hit by a purple ray" Tony stated. "Whoa, really that is super weird" Lee said. Just then the ever so annoying WHOOP Tunnel showed up and took the family to WHOOP where they all landed gracefully on top of the couch.

**Narrator's POV**

Just as the spies were asking questions Jerry told the team to make haste towards their next assignment, before their witness disappears. They got jetassend into the jet and were soon at the lady's house to ask questions, having no idea on why they were even there in the first place. "Does anyone know why Jerry sent us here" Tony asked skeptically still annoyed about dinner. "No, but I guess we will find out" Lee said. The spies went up to the walkway just as a man came running out screaming and crying, they all watched as he ran up the street and disappeared from view. That was definitely weird, but there was not time to think of that now there was a mission to start.

**Marcs' POV**

As we all walked into the house we noticed that everything was all pink and girly, not to mention how all the mirrors were all broken. "Someone is angry" Lee stated. They all broke up into teams and tried to figure out where the woman they were supposed to speak to, disappeared to. Megan was just ahead of me when she suddenly dove under the coffee table for cover and I soon joined her as we noticed that a purple laser was coming out of the room we were about to investigate. "Lee Tony someone is definitely in the house" I stated as the purple streaks disappeared. The two found their way to us and soon all four of us was in a room where a woman was tied up. We got her unwrapped, when she jumped up screaming "keep her away from me" pointing at Megan who had a confused look on her face.

Megan left the room and the three brothers soon found out that someone had just tried to harm her and her husband whom had run off earlier. We heard voices in the hall and when we opened the door we found a knocked out Megan and a husband who was being hurried away by someone in a cloak. Our leads at a dead end we left the house, and carried the unconscious Megan to the jet.

**Villain's POV **

_ 'Only a little more pushing and soon that spy girl will be mine' _the villain thought as the spies flew away_. Then it will be too late, I will have their sister and together we will take over the world. The other people I capture are spy agents too, from other companies; I sure hope they don't find this out until I am ready. Now for the laugh of the century cruel, evil and powerful. _

**Lee's POV**

Megan was finally coming to I did not want to admit it, but I was worried. "Welcome to the land of the living population us" Lee stated. "What happened to you back there?" Marc asked. "Yeah I mean you have been useless the past two missions" Tony piped up. Megan ignored Tony and said "IDK". Lee got angry "What do you mean you don't know! You're a spy aren't you; you are supposed to be able to tell the difference between a sneak up and a walk up. Are you getting better at spying because I for one think you are getting worse" I yelled at her. "Lee… I…" Megan replied. The three of us went back to work on the jet as Megan sat there looking upset, I gave Marc a look when we went to go comfort her so he sat back down; Marc kept looking over at her trying to catch her eye, but Megan never looked up.


	3. Bad Day

**Narrator's POV Clarks House**

All four Clarks are in bed now, one had cried themselves to sleep, and the other three happily fell into a peaceful sleep with dreams filled with happiness. They did not know the villain that they are going to catch was watching outside the window watching and learning what it is that will allow them to catch Megan when she least expects it, it was easy to get the boys to fight with her. In the villains mind all boys are just tools to play with and they are working their magic doing what is right for her and her plan.

The next day one Clark is up especially early so that she does not have to see her brothers that morning, this Clark was angry and did not want a hard time that morning. Megan got up and did her daily one hour in the bathroom plan and was out just as her mom started doing breakfast. Of course no Clark is up so early so Mrs. Clark was a bit suspicious when she saw her daughter.

**Megan's POV**

"Hey mom I got up early because I remembered that I had something to do before school" Megan said. Megan started making her lunch for the day and by the time her lunch was done, the boys were just waking up. So as she heard their yawning, Megan raced out of the house, lunch bag in hand. Megan got to South Dale and went to her locker making sure to grab everything so that she did not have to see Lee that day other than for gym. Glaring into her locker, Megan did not notice that Tami was behind her. "So where is the rest of the Brady Bunch today" Tami said in her annoyingly shrill voice. "Why don't you ask them when they get here" Megan replied angrily at Tami, slamming her locker. Megan went into to class early and took a seat as far away from Marc's as she could get, and waited for the class to begin.

After fifteen minutes of waiting the class finally started, and right away Marc was trying to get her attention. Ignoring her brother Megan went on working on the Math problems that the teacher had written on the bored and then sat there looking at a speck on the wall, and upon further examination realized that it was a spider. Instantly getting angry at herself for thinking of the word spy, since she is a terrible one or at least that is what Lee said. _'They All think that' Megan thought angrily to herself. _The teacher told everyone to get a partner and to her disgust hers was Marc. "Come on Megan what is wrong" Marc said. "I have no idea what you are talking about" Megan said. "The fact that you left for school early and the fact that you were trying to sit as far away from me as possible" Marc suggested smartly. Megan just grabbed her answers and discussed them until the bell rang signaling for second period, Megan got her bag and rushed out before her brother could have a chat with her some more.

The next class Tony was in so upon entering Megan made sure to sit at the front where Tony always ended up falling asleep. Tony came in and was surprised to see Megan where she was he got up his courage and sat next to her. "Hey morning sis I would of said that earlier you know if someone had not decided to leave home early like a crazed lunatic" Tony said. Megan just ignored him and continued looking at notes for the test they were about to take, Tony always peeked off her test, but not today; today he was on his own. As soon as the tests were passed out I circled some answers at random and of course Tony answered the same way, when Tony finished and handed in the test he fell asleep. Meanwhile Megan redid the test and noticed how her answers were way off Tony is going to be angry, but oh well.

Tony woke up at the sound of the bell and before he knew it his sister had left the room for lunch. Megan decided against going into the cafeteria so she sat outside on the bench boy watching, and smirking to herself when the handsome new student came by. Steve Lip was hot and amazing at football if only he noticed me, but he doesn't date soccer players. The lunch I made myself was great if I do say so myself, it would have been better had Lee not come out trailed by Tami, but you know a good thing can not last. Megan slipped away to the library where only one person had occupied the computers and decided to use her free period to figure out what happened to the dinner last night and the lady who freaked out on her last night. Megan used the paper she had to draw a chart of the possibilities, but after seeing how endless it was gave up in time to notice all three of her brotehers entering the library. _'I had no idea that Lee and Tony even knew where it was' Megan thought, 'but it is quite obvious they are looking for someone and I am guessing it is me'._

Thinking on her toes Megan gets out the double agent she was carrying and used it on herself for a five minute interval. The clone Megan pretended to leave and was soon apprehended by her brothers, as soon as they whisked her away the real Megan ran out the library and on to the next class gym. Lucky for her all her brothers were in her next class, so there was no way around not seeing them all. When class was under way Megan could see her brothers looking for her Lee was definitely angry about something, probably using a gadget in school.

The coach assigned each person a team and lucky me was teamed up with the very person I was avoiding Lee, who had a look of triumph on his face. "So why did you get the bright idea of using a gadget in school someone could have seen you" Lee whispers furiously. Megan just ignored him so Lee continued "you know this I am better than you attitude is seriously ticking me off". Megan still ignored him. "You know sooner or later you will have to talk to me and when that time comes you better have a strong defense on the why you are acting this way" Lee stated. Still getting the cold shoulder Lee gave up. '_About time' Megan thought as Lee shut up. _Today was a racing race you know the ones you have to pass a stick to each other; even though the two of us were fighting we were the best in the class so naturally Lee and I took first place.

**Earlier that Morning Lee's POV**

Yawning widely Lee dove off the bed in an effort to get into the bathroom before Megan did and take the hour long getting dress ritual she has. Just as Lee got there he noticed that the bedroom to Megan's room was closed, _'Hmm she must still be asleep I'll wake her up after I get washed' Lee thought to himself._ Once dressed and ready to start the day Lee goes to the table for breakfast, but one thing was still missing his sister, Marc and Tony had just come down for breakfast being the oldest it was his duty to get his siblings up. Except Megan was gone when he went into her room, "Um mom do you know where Megan is?" Lee asked his mom. "Oh yes she went to school really early today" Karen Clark said. "Really that is interesting" Marc said. "It is because you two are over achievers" Tony said laughing looking at Marc, who frowned at Tony. "Ok let's go to school then" Lee said. Once they got to South Dale the three were confronted by Tami "What is up with your sister, she seems to of woken up on the wrong side of the freak show today, NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT" she said. Walking away in a huff, Tami never looked back as the three brothers were left there standing and staring at each other. "Ok mission let's see what is eating Megan commences now" Lee said.

After class Marc came up to the other two and said "Megan was not giving me the time of day something is definitely eating her". "No problemo dude I'll figure out what is wrong with her next period" Tony said as he walked away. Lee once again met up with his brothers at the end of class at his lockers, Tony said "Yeah she is definitely on edge". The three walked off to eat lunch, but Megan was nowhere to be seen; _'Maybe outside I should go check' Lee thought to himself._ Once outside Lee saw no sign of Megan so he gave up looking, when he got the idea to look in the library and he also brought back up so Megan had to talk to them one way or another.

Lee picked up the other three and they all went to the library to find their sister, after a brief look around they noticed her trying to sneak outside. After dragging Megan down a section Lee said "Ok spill what is wrong with you". Clone Megan said "Nothing". "Then why are you avoiding us today" Marc huffed. Just then a bright blue light appeared all over her body; the boys backed up in confusion, but they all realized whom they just talked to and whom they didn't talk to. "Megan just used the double agent is she trying to let out our secret" Lee said angrily. "You got to admit that was a clever plan" Tony said. "Clever, but not at all smart; you know we all have the same class next, maybe we can catch her there" Marc said.

The three boys could not find Megan until they teamed up and she had to come out of hiding, "I'm teamed up with her I'll get to the bottom of this" Lee stated with confidence. But after a full day of being ignored Lee was not given the time day by Megan, and thus he got really steamed. "Ok" Lee said later next his locker "Megan is acting like a five year old and it is getting old fast". The next second all the lockers were banging like crazy as the three of them were once again sucked into the WHOOPING TUNNEL, they slid all the way to WHOOP before noticing someone was missing; their sister. "Hey where is Megan" Lee said. The other two looked around and then shrugged once they realized that she was not there. "Megan called in sick twenty minutes ago and to not bother her at all "Jerry said as the spies were looking lost. "Ok FINE" Lee said with anger. _'Now she is neglecting her spy duties for this stupid whatever' Lee thought angrily._ "Ok this time you are to look up these five people who has disappeared and look into these five people that have appeared all over the world" Jerry said in his demeanor. The pictures shown, the gadgets given and the ride ready the three remaining spiez jump on board the jet to see what they can find out.

**Megan's POV**

Megan watched as her family was WHOOPED without her, _'they will be better off without me' Megan thought to herself. _There was only one class left and once that was over Megan was free until her siblings got home to confront her, which she was so not looking forward to. Just like any other day Megan calmly walks home looking at nature, and admiring the pleasant breeze. 'Why can't humans be as pleasant as nature?' Megan thought. Yet again Megan was being watched, but this time she felt it and she was keeping her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

Just when Megan felt safe to stop looking around her, the bad guy swooped down to attack her, using her knowledge Megan started deflecting the blows that had appeared out of nowhere. "You are perfect for my new perfect world" the person said in a thick accent of sorts. "No thanks I prefer this one to yours" Megan replied smugly. The villain then pulled out the ray gun that would change Megan's life forever, using great aim and care the villain pulls the lever. Megan dodges just in time to avoid a messy blow, after a while Megan was getting tired; oh no…..

Megan passes out after being hit by the ray and does not know what will happen to her as the world around her drifts away. Megan just hopes that whatever happens that her brothers do not find her in this knocked out state again.

**_Spoiler the new guy Luke is about to come into play._**


	4. The New Guy

**Megan's POV**

'_Uhh man, my head seriously hurts' Megan thought, 'my body feels strange! Why does it feel so weird?'. Megan tried to use her arms to push herself up, but no good her limbs simply would not sustain her. 'Ok now is the time to get used to the idea of me being awake and then I will work on the standing part' Megan thought. _"Mm uh mm nuh uh" Megan tried to get her lips moving, they just would not work right. Little does she know what the boys are doing is the same thing as what she is doing, which is figuring out what could have possibly happened to her while she was knocked out.

**Tony's POV**

Tony watches as Lee angrily stares out of the jet, worried that his brother will run another plane out the sky. "Umm perhaps one of us should try driving the plane" Tony said. "It's not driving its flying and no I am not going to hand over the controls" Lee stated from up front. "T's right bro, your flying skills is less than perfect today" Marc said from beside Lee. Lee gives Marc a hard look then reluctantly hands over the controls, Marc gratefully uses the chance to not get them all killed. "Marc the beeping thing says that we are over another beeping thing at the greenhouse" Tony said lost in the confusing instruments Megan always controlled. "What?" Lee said as he stood up for a look. Lee looked at the tracking system and then realized "hey three people are following us" he said. "Oh" Tony said, as Marc zoomed off to avoid the deadly rays that were coming from the fellow planes.

The planes knew that at the same time Megan was under attack by the bad guy, but you know the boys do not realize that. Tony was worried Marc was in control and now they were being attacked by planes and they were definitely not the welcoming party. The planes pulled away after causing a lot of damage to the jet, the damage just allowed them to land right where they were supposed to land. "Ok people we are now down a spy so let's get our head in the game and stay focused" Lee said. "What I am always focused" Tony said as he looked away from Lee to look at the pretty lady he just saw. "Oh yeah I can see the concentration leak out of your brain T" Marc said with a laugh. The spies stayed together as they all went to see all the people who was on the list, they had no idea why the people were in the same place all they were told was that they were put there for some reason or another.

The spies also found out that these people are actually spies from other companies and they were all dudes, and they even found that other guy from before. "Hey dude don't worry your wife is fine" Lee said. The guy looked at Lee funny "I don't have a wife" he said. "These people must have lost their memory" Marc stated simply. As people saw their reflections in the WHOOP jet they started screaming and panicking as they cried to themselves, and they went into fettle Position. _'These guys are acting very strange, why are they scared of their own reflections?' Tony asked himself. _"Well we are not getting anything out of these people so let's just go home" Lee stated sighing. Marc called for a new ride from WHOOP as they were all taken home from the mission.

**Marc's POV**

The ride home was fast and easy, Lee was flying and was definitely eager to get the show on the road, with Megan that is. As the three got home, you could tell that Lee was in the ready position to yell at Megan, but as they walked inside their house Megan was nowhere to be seen. "Jerry can you give me a signal as to where Megan is please and could you possibly WHOOP her here" Lee started yelling into his phone. Jerry blinked at the enraged Lee and decided that it would be best to do as he wishes, one problem though '_I can't seem to find Megan'_ Jerry thought. Marc waited with baited breath, Tony was watching Lee's response and Lee was getting ready to pounce on his sister. "I'm sorry spies but, I can't find your sister" Jerry soon stated. "What do you mean Jerry" Marc said in horror. "What I mean is A: her MP Com tracker is not functional and B: her genetic makeup seems to of disappeared off the face of the earth" Jerry replied. The three brothers paused for a second and then Lee started laughing "Sure…she's missing…Jerry…now stop…messing around and give us her coordinates" Lee said in between his laughing. The grim look on Jerry's face said it all, Megan was truly missing and not even the multi-million dollar tracking system could find her.

"But what do we tell our parents?" Marc said. "We could always get a replacement" Tony said. "That is just the thing spies the make-up of Megan does not exist anymore and since you told me to stop making robots to fill in for you…" Jerry started saying. "We can't have a replacement" Lee finished for Jerry looking stunned. "Yes quite right, but don't worry spies we will find her and we will not give up on tracking her" Jerry said as he signed off. The three brothers looked at each other with the same look of disbelief and hurt in their faces, all they had to do now was think of a place where Megan went to. They heard them before they saw them, their parents were home and they were going to need the best acting all three of them could muster. As Karen and Cal Clark entered the house Lee and Tony quickly started laughing while Marc dove onto the floor, making it seem like Marc just humiliated himself. "It is not funny guys I could of gotten hurt" Marc said from the floor, with a frown on his face. "It is not our fault you decided to become a clown Marc" Tony said with glee. "Yeah bro you should of seen how ridiculous you looked as you fell off the stairs" Lee said laughing at the word stairs. The last thing all three wanted to do was laugh, but at least they were convincing enough to not get a stern talking to.

**Lee's POV**

"Where is your sister?" Karen said. "Don't you remember that you signed a form for Megan to go to that Young Carers Of The World Camp a few weeks ago" Marc said in a slight tone. _'Boy genius strikes again' Lee thought. _The siblings all trudged to their room to get a good night sleep, how they were even going to get to sleep was the question though. They all managed as the next day brought a new hope to see Megan, they instantly called Jerry when they woke up, but he had no news for them so they all went down for breakfast with as happy a face could muster. They all went off to school seeing how their mom would not let them skip school, as they got to school there was a bunch of people hanging around this new kid in the middle. _'Megan would be in love with this guy if she was here' Lee thought to himself. _The guy had golden eyes, with black hair that was close cut to his head; as for his clothes he was wearing a green jersey with a number one at the back, and he had torn up blue jeans with high top green shoes. "All the girls seem to be interested in this new guy, though I don't see why I mean he is such a muscle man" Tony said annoyed as the guy was standing there flexing his muscles. "I agree the guy probably has no brain to speak of" Marc said as he saw his crush flirting with the guy who easily laughed at her.

**Marc's POV**

Just Marc's luck the new guy was now in his math class apparently he was smart as well as handsome and strong, and everyone loved him. I definitely didn't especially when he sat in the seat Megan was sitting in only yesterday, _'ah Megan I miss you' Marc thought. _Marc got his name and thought how perfect his name was to fit his physique, Luke Spring; Luke walked up to Marc and said "so I hear we are partners today since your sister isn't here", that voice was so amazing it was like hearing an amazing song sung in your favorite accent. "Uhh yeah I guess we can do that" Marc replied staring at Luke. Luke took a seat and instantly started talking about the problems at hand just like Megan did. It was all his will power that made sure Marc didn't cry as this new guy took his sisters place.

**Tony's POV**

Tony had only just sat down when the teacher made the new guy Luke Spring sit next to him, '_compared to Lee this guy was a giant' Tony thought to himself looking at the 6-2 guy sitting next to him. _As they were allowed to talk the last few minutes of class Tony used that time to learn about this new kid. "So where you from" Tony asked. "Houston Texas" Luke said. "What's your favorite color?" Tony asked. "Green" Luke said. "Favorite Sport" Tony continued. "American football" Luke said. "Favorite food" Tony kept going. "Ribs" Luke said. "What do you want to be when you grow up" Tony said. "I want to be a CIA/FBI double agent" Luke replied. That last answer caught Tony off guard, but he had one more question "How old are you". "I just turned thirteen two days ago" Luke replied smiling "I am also in the 7th grade, size 9 shoe size, I am just getting into girls, I can bench press 130 pounds, I eat as much as I press and one day I hope to be friends with everyone". Tony just sat there gaping at him, "Did I miss anything" Luke asked Tony nodded no.

**Lee's POV**

When Marc and Tony came back with information on this guy I was impressed, I mean they got right to work on who he is and where he came from. Just before the new race Luke came up to Lee and said "I guess I will be your new race partner I sure hope I do not run your records down". "You know about that" Lee said. "I have heard a lot about the Clarks from Tami, apparently you are a beef while your siblings are losers" Luke said. "Don't listen to Tami" Lee stated. "Marc seems up tight and Tony seems to be very energetic" Luke said. "How do you know their names" Lee said getting all offensive. "Chill dude" Luke said smiling "I happen to have very good ears and I heard their names from the attendance list and Tami as well of course". "Oh right sorry I'm just a bit upset today" Lee said blushing. "It's ok Lee" Luke said with a laugh "now let's win this". _'Wow this guy is really fast it looks like he was fired out of a cannon' Lee thought. _Unfortunately we beat the record Megan and I had made together, it felt like the memory of my sister was suffocating me and leaving me behind.


	5. Luke Come On In

**_Bet you don't see this coming._**

**Clark Home Tony's POV**

_'Everyone is on edge right now, after seeing this new guy' Tony thought sadly as Lee walked with hunched shoulders to his room. _"I'm going to go study at the library" Marc stated in a dull tone as he left the house in the direction of the library. Tony looked around him and needed comforting, he stepped into his sisters' room realizing that their story will be uncovered sooner or later; using his less than adequate mind Tony started throwing Megan's clothes on the floor. _'Megan would so kill me if she walked into her room right now' Tony thought while imagining his sister with a glare in her eyes and an angry look yelling at him._

Once Tony was through throwing clothes on the floor, he turned to get some of her confusing girly make-up; Tony put all the weird alien objects onto the floor, and as he went to pick up his sister's brush turned it at a slight angle to reveal her WHOOP GADGET STASH. _'Whoa Megan sure has a weird place to put her gadgets' Tony thought with surprise 'Hey the areas marked Fairest of them all mirror and the double agent in missing' Tony saw upon inspection. _Once he was through Tony turned the brush back, picked it up and then tossed it on the floor, "Hey Jerry do me favor hold all of Megan's stuff for us so our parents think she is on a trip" Tony said "They are on the floor". A vacuum noise soon got rid of her stuff and Jerry popped up on Megan's mirror saying "Ok Tony it is all here and I regret to say there are still no leads on the where a bouts of your sister".

Tony left his sister's room feeling more left out than normal; Tony noticed that Luke was just walking by his house. _'Hey I can learn more about this guy, I do not trust him he seems way too perfect' Tony thought smugly. _"Hey Luke" Tony said running out of the house towards this giant. Luke looked at him with a weird look on his face, but Tony thought nothing of it "Sup little man" Luke said. "Well tall man I was just wondering if you could play soccer with me and see who is the best" Tony said slightly eager to get the show on the road _'He can't possibly play soccer' Tony thought to himself. _"Sure no problem I can teach you guys a few things" Luke said coming towards Tony. Tony ran inside and got his soccer ball, Luke was standing there waiting for him to lead the way into the backyard.

"Ok do you know anything about soccer" Tony asked. "A little" Luke said. Tony and Luke lined up in center field and Tony kicked off, but within seconds he no longer had the ball; Luke was running towards Tony's goal and was moving at a fast pace. "Goal" Luke said as he turned around to grin at Tony "did I do it correctly Tony". Tony only mumbled at Luke, "Let's get this show on the road" Tony said. After a fierce competition Tony lost 9-0 _'Wow this guy is good' Tony thought. _"Ok you might of beaten me at soccer, but how about baseball" Tony said with determination. "Don't you need at least four people to play" Luke said. "Yeah uhh give me a sec" Tony said as Tony spied Marc returning from the library, racing to get to his brother Tony yelled "HEY MARC wanna play". Marc agreed and went to the backyard; Tony yelled into the house "Lee come play baseball with us", a reluctant Lee came trooping out of the house.

"So who's on who's team" Luke said. "Lee and me vs. you and Marc" Tony said. "Ok prepare to loose right Max" Luke said. "It's Marc" Marc said. "Oh right sorry" Luke said. As Marc and Luke went to line up on the home base Tony ran and got the bat and ball, tossing the ball to Lee with a we are so going to win look. Lee pitched the ball and Marc missed completely, Lee pitched again and Marc yet again missed, with a little encouragement from Luke, Marc finally hits the ball and makes it to second base. Luke got set and just as Lee went to say "Strike one", hit the ball up and over our fence. Both players ran around the bases, while I jumped over the fence to retrieve the ball, and that was basically how the game went the whole time, we lost 30-10. "Ok no more mister nice guy" Lee said "How about a game of basketball the net is out front".

**Lee's POV **

Luke and I lined up near the net and I was feeling pretty confident about myself. Luke stood there with a smirk on his face, Lee started the game yelling his battle cry; running at the net for a slam dunk, only Luke somehow stole the ball from him. Luke went to the three point line and shot the ball "Nice Swish" Marc said clearly stunned his brother was losing. Luke and Lee went at it, Lee using his smaller body to dodged around Luke and shoot, while Luke used his big body to block. Marc picked up his phone said a few words then said "You guys have ten minutes to finish the game" Marc said hanging up the phone "Mom and dad are coming home". "Ok this is the last shot then since we are tied 36-36" Lee said. Lee bounced at Luke who bounced it back and the game was continued Lee did a shot-da-Lee only to get the ball taken away from him, as he had launched himself in the air there was no way to stop Luke from slam dunking backwards and winning the game. _'Hey how did he know how to do a shot-da-Lee he did it so perfectly' Lee thought. _"Good game" Lee said shaking Luke's hand, just as his parents pulled up in their car. "Yeah it was awesome you gave me a run for my money" Luke said "if I had any".

Karen came up to Luke and said "You must be the boys' friend why don't you have dinner with us". "I really couldn't intrude" Luke said. "Nonsense" Cal said as he grabbed firmly onto Luke's shoulders and pushed him inside. "Welcome to our home now why don't you sit on down and relax while I get dinner ready today is salad day, I hope you do not mind" Karen said. "Thank you Mrs. Clark, salad is fine thank you" Luke said. "What a nice mannered boy" Cal said following his wife to help in the kitchen. Luke sat down while Lee, Tony and Marc set the table; _Ok now we must figure out who this guy is' Marc thought staring at the guy sitting across from him. _Luke was starting to look very uncomfortable and was getting upset about how the others were treating him. _'I better do something' Marc thought. _"So Luke how was your first day at school" Marc said. "Well it wasn't exactly my first day at school, but the first day at this school was interesting" Luke said. "In what way" Tony asked while the other two listened closer.

"Well in my old school I was kind of a dork" Luke said. "What do you mean" Marc said trying and failing to picture this guy as a dork. "Well before getting really strong I was the smartest in all my classes and the way I had my hair was weird it was always in an afro, so when a came here I was like. This is a new beginning new clothes, new shoes and a new hairstyle and now a new image. Girls are finally talking to me instead of avoiding me all the time" Luke said. Now all three spies were feeling bad for making him to be the enemy, they really had to start being nice to him now. As dinner was served, everyone started eating and Luke had this giddy look on his face as he ate with everyone else, talking about his life and asking how they were getting along in school. The three spies realized that they had a lot in common with this new boy.

Luke was now getting ready to leave, and he sure looked happy, probably because we accepted him into our little gang. "Thank you for having me" Luke said. "Anytime" Karen said. "See you around mo'am" Luke said. _'Did that guy almost call mom, mom' Marc thought with interest. "_Bye guys see you tomorrow" Luke said leaving the house. The three tidied up the table and went merrily towards their rooms when they all suddenly realized that for the rest of the day they had completely forgotten about their sister, Megan. "We better call Jerry" Marc said seriously. Still no news about their sister the three spies went to bed and hoped for better news the next day.

**Luke's POV**

Smiling to himself as he walked down the street, Luke was full from eating dinner at the Clarks house. He stopped suddenly and remembered something; walking through the park he met up with his parents and his parents were both standing next to Megan Clark. "The boys might accept me into their group a bit more if they think I am the one who found their sister" Luke said with a smile. "Do what you must to get into WHOOP son" the man said suddenly. "Yeah darling get into WHOOP and then you know what to do" the mother said in a voice so much like his own. "I just hope this does not blow up in my face" Luke said grabbing hold of Megan and bringing her closer to him "So what are you supposed to say to Lee, Marc and Tony tomorrow" he waited for an answer. "That you found me and rescued me from the streets, and then you took me home to get cleaned up" Megan said in a monotone voice. "Right and then you" Luke said. "Help you slip past the WHOOP SCANNER so you can get into WHOOP and become a spy" Megan said in a voice that sounded mysterious. "Good now let's go home gang" Luke said.

**_Definite cliffhanger is Luke what the Clarks seems to be or is he a double agent just like he said._**


	6. Megan's Back?

**South Dale The Next Day Lee's POV**

"You know I am kind of glad that we accepted Luke into our gang" Tony said while riffling through his paper work in his locker. "Yeah so am I" Lee said. "I don't know guys there is something about him that just does not add up" Marc said frowning into his locker. "Hey guys I found something on my street this morning and something tells me it is yours" Luke's voice said behind the siblings. "What is it" Lee said turning around with interest, dropping his books the second he does "Me-me-Megan" Lee said in shock. The other two look around in interest to see that it was indeed "Megan" Tony cried hugging her who hugged him back. "Whoa where did you find her" Lee asked Luke. "In the park last night" Luke replied. Luke walked away and Megan looked after him "Isn't he so cute" she said watching him.

"Cute is not what I would call him, but a savior is definitely what he is" Lee said happily. "Jerry we need a WHOOPING ASAP" Marc said into his MP Com. The next second the lockers ate up the four sibling as they rocketed down the WHOOP TUNNEL, the boys landed on their feet while Megan ate the sofa with her face. "Whoa are you okay sis" Lee said jumping off the couch to help Megan up. "Yeah I am fine Lee" Megan said getting up. "It is so nice to see you Megan" Jerry said "But hmm it says your MP Com and Genetic make-up is still unable to be found". "It must have been that purple ray that hit me, you know the ray that our dinner got hit by T, it got me when I was doing something" Megan said, "In all honesty I cannot remember what happen at all in the past five days". Jerry looked at Megan hmming at her "Would you mind if we did a few tests on you" he said. "Sure I do not mind" Megan said. After a few tests Jerry said "It appears that your genetic make-up has been split in half and you have 50% of someone else's DNA but I am not sure who's it is".

**Megan's POV **

_'They did not use the mind control device like I thought they would' Megan thought to herself 'I guess these block all interrogating electronics eye contacts were not necessary'. _Megan went over to the super computer of WHOOP and entered Luke's DNA into it and accepted it in the WHOOP archive, all the others saw was a picture of two people that looked a lot like our past villains Mal and Davy. "Of course it was one of them who else could it of been" Lee said. "Quick lets go interrogate them" Tony said jumping up. "Hold on for a second you guys both of these people are still in jail how can they be the people who did this to our sister" Marc said rationally before all his sibling went to the jet in a rash act of heroism. The others stopped and looked at each other they all agreed that it was rather out there, "So what do we do" Tony asked. "Go back to school" Marc said. Jerry sent them back to class and the spies rushed off to class. Luke was sitting where he sat yesterday in math class and when they were told to get into groups the three of them got together. "Hey you forgot this at home my parents brought it over" Luke said. Megan thanked him and blushed at how close they were, Luke could see how the signal they worked on was not at all fake and he hoped it was a signal and not just her girly mind liking him.

Luke was in all my classes I guess he made sure that I was under constant control. Once the bell rang signaling for lunch the five of us went and sat down at our lunch table, we were talking about how people like to judge based on what they hear and see. When once again we were WHOOPED for a mission and just like we practiced Luke came with us to WHOOP Headquarters. Once the five of us touched down Luke started acting confused and scared "What am I doing here" Luke asked confused. Lee quickly pounced onto Luke and covered his eyes, Tony just stared at Lee and Marc was helping Lee pin Luke down. While Megan just stood there _'Ok he got in now for the plan to start commencing, I just hope the others go for him joining our team I better say something, before Luke gets angry' Megan thought._

"Hey look this isn't what it looks like" Megan says in a defensive voice. "It looks like a FBI or CIA room am I joining a secret agent society" Luke asked excitedly. Jerry looked at the handsome boy and Jerry thought he recognized something about him; it was as though Jerry knew this boy, but Jerry has never seen Luke before. Looking at Luke rather puzzled Megan cut in "What a Great Idea you can join our team". Jerry composed himself "Right first you have to do some tests like all spies do and learn how to fight". "Ok will do Harry" Luke said. _'Harry is very close to Jerry's real name is this guy trying to get caught before he even starts his plan, no one said Jerry's name yet and why do I care so much' Megan thought. _The others did not catch the mistake but, Luke was holding his breath for someone to catch him out. "Hi Luke welcome to WHOOP, which stands for World Organization Of Human Protection, my names Jerry and I am your new boss" Jerry stated. Luke calmly exhaled his breath and was smirking to himself.

**Lee's POV**

Getting the exams under way Luke went through the obstacles with flying colors the last obstacle would be the hardest since he does not know how to fight. Just as the first attack robot came Luke started attacking with impressive Martial Arts moves, _'Whoa how did he learn to do that' Lee thought. _"Congrats Luke you are now officially a WHOOP agent" Jerry said. Lee looked at Luke and just as he was looking away did a double take _wait was Luke's eyes just green_, Lee leaned closer towards the glass screen and saw how he was mistaken by the lights. "Okay spies now for the reason I brought you here" Jerry said "these seven have been reported missing". "After looking them up on the WHOOP DATABASE I notice how they are all spies and that they are all girls" Marc analyzed.

Megan and Luke shared a look, but soon they were looking at the people and nodding to themselves, both wearing a weird expression on their faces. Lee found that mysterious, but thought nothing about it. "Let's just get home, then we can put our heads together there" Lee said. Once the five spies landed in the Clark home they all went to Megan's room, Luke went in first followed by Megan it was weird did Luke just glare around the room in anger? I know Megan is angry for Tony touching her stuff. "Who touched my stuff" Megan yelled. "Umm I did" Tony said scared "But it was only to keep up with our story, speaking of which you had a great time at camp ok". "Sure" Megan said fixing her room since Jerry sent all her stuff back. After Megan cleaned her room we all sat around to discuss what has been happening. "So by what I am getting it seems us spies are in danger and girls seem to be disappearing" Luke said. "Right and not to mention men have been showing up scared of themselves" Marc said. "All we need to do is figure out what is going on" Tony said. "Exactly" Lee said. With nothing to really go on and the witnesses too scared to say what is going on Luke left and Megan said "I'll swing by later".

**WHOOP HQ Jerry's POV**

Jerry was looking up Luke's test results when he noticed something peculiar, Luke's scores were almost perfect it was as though he was preparing for those tests. But then again he was training to join the FBI or CIA Jerry rationed. After looking up Luke's files Jerry was even more confused, Luke had no files other than grades from grade school, no health records, no dental checkups and the most curious of all no birth certificate, but the school he came from was there and it showed him to be an excellent student. Jerry is going to keep a closer eye on this new spy of his.

**Luke's POV**

Luke was sitting on the floor of the park waiting for Megan to arrive, once he saw her, she went and sat next to the tree he was sitting at on the opposite side. "So what do your brothers think of my performance" Luke asked her. "Marc is suspicious, but the other two are excited" Megan said. Luke stared off into the distance holding back the tears of him missing his siblings, they were the reason he was pushed away don't forget. "Ok now time to start a mission of our own Megan" Luke said. "Operation Boy Oh Sister is now commencing" Megan said. The two teens looked off into the distance, Luke noticed that the contacts he was wearing were getting annoying his real eye color were almost spotted by Lee today, but luckily Lee did not see his eyes. "I do not want them to recognize me yet" Luke said. "I agree there will be many questions and not enough answers" Megan said. "They need to understand I am on their side and yet they know nothing at all about this mission they are on" Luke said.

"They can never know who you are" Megan said. "They know of the secret gadget compartment don't they" Luke said. "Only Tony does" Megan said. "Good let's keep it that way" Luke said smiling "Oh by the way you are looking a little blue". "Aggiungere poi twent-quattro ore ancora" Megan said in Italian (Then add twenty-four hours again). Luke calmly took out a device that he had before this mess occurred and smiling to himself used it_, 'Megan was now going to have to be retaught Luke thought'_. As long as her brothers don't find out about me I'm fine, Luke watched as Megan walked home and decided to practice his fighting skills they were not as good as they use to be.

The next morning Luke was WHOOPED and waited for the drop off in the office, all Clarks were there when he landed and he hoped the new Megan was just as secretive as the old one. "Spies since we can't get any closer to finding out where the missing agents are you are to go find this old villain name Boogey Gus" Jerry said. The four spies groaned, but Lee filled Luke in "It is this guy who wants to bring the 60's back to present day" Lee said. "Oh" Luke replied. They all suited up, Luke in his new green outfit and off they went to the mission, which was in the Himalayas. The spies dressed accordingly and decided to just jump off the plane. Luke knew what to do and everyone was surprised that the rookie was well on his way to be an expert. As they walked on the snowy mountains, the spies were getting anxious to finish up their walk and find the bad guy.

Luke heard a weird noise underfoot, and stooped suddenly "Does anyone else hear that?" Luke asked the others stopped and listened. "The ice is breaking" Marc said as the five spies ran to avoid the breaking ice, but the ice broke under them and they plunged through, Luke grabbed hold of a branch and then quickly grabbed Lee's hand and the others held hands so that they would not fall. "Ok maybe you guys at the bottom should start climbing up "Luke said. "No way dude we might fall" Tony said. "The branch is breaking hurry up and climb T-uh-ony" Luke said catching himself. Tony started climbing up and when he reached Luke he said "Now what". "Use your belt to climb the rest of the way up and lower it down for us" Luke said. Tony followed his orders and soon all five were safe once more, they all leaned over and tried to catch their breath and wits. "Whoa that was close, nice save Luke" Marc said. "Sure" Luke said.

Everyone took off running once more and soon they saw the interesting figure which is Boogey Gus and a girl. _'Hey that's the girl that made me do this, that made me like this I have to do something' Luke thought. _Instead of thinking Luke was trying to go around the tree they were hiding behind and started running to attack the evil woman below, but Megan grabbed hold of Luke and said "are you out of your mind". Luke countered with a whispered but furious "No I am out of my body". Megan hauled Luke back and then they sat there glaring at each other, "Hey guys when they get closer lets ambush them" Lee said in a whisper. They all nodded and as the two got closer the woman started running away and Boogey Gus continued, _'The woman is letting Boogey Gus take the fall while she gets away' Luke thought angrily. _Just as Boogey Gus went pass the tree all five bodies attacked him and they recaptured Boogey Gus, but Luke was not happy that they let the true villain escape.


	7. Luke's Problem

**_That Night It All Changed Megan's POV_**

Just when Megan felt safe to stop looking around her, the bad guy swooped down to attack her, using her knowledge Megan started deflecting the blows that had appeared out of nowhere. "You are perfect for my new perfect world" the person said in a thick accent of sorts. "No thanks I prefer this one to yours" Megan replied smugly. The villain then pulled out the ray gun that would change Megan's life forever, using great aim and care the villain pulls the lever. Megan dodges just in time to avoid a messy blow, after a while Megan was getting tired; oh no…..

Megan passes out after being hit by the ray and does not know what will happen to her as the world around her drifts away. Megan just hopes that whatever happens that her brothers do not find her in this knocked out state again.

'_Uhh man, my head seriously hurts' Megan thought, 'my body feels strange! Why does it feel so weird?' Megan tried to use her arms to push herself up, but no good her limbs simply would not sustain her. 'Ok now is the time to get used to the idea of me being awake and then I will work on the standing part' Megan thought. _"Mm uh mm nuh uh" Megan tried to get her lips moving, they just would not work right. Little does she know what the boys are doing is the same thing as what she is doing, which is figuring out what could have possibly happened to her while she was knocked out.

After a few tries Megan finally can push herself up, and once she stands up Megan realizes how short everything has gotten, which confuses her. "Boy that was one tense attack" Megan said in a weird voice "What happened to my voice". Megan walked over to a park bench and flopped herself on it exhausted, "Yo dude can I offer you some shaving cream" a guy said. "No thanks" Megan said "I'm only thirteen". "You have a serious beard for a teenage boy" the man said walking away. The word boy hit Megan as strange after all she was a girl, annoyed at the rood man Megan started walking home and looked at her face in a mirror she passed. "" Megan screamed at herself.

The person looking back was a guy that had green eyes, with black hair that was close cut to his head; as for his clothes he was wearing a green jersey with a number one at the back, and he had torn up blue jeans with high top green shoes not to mention the muscles I had, and I was 6-2. This was weird I must be dreaming, Megan stared at herself, but the boy would not go away. Megan took off running towards home, upon inspection of her/his body; there was no house key so Megan climbed into the house by use of her bedroom window. Megan ran to her mirror to see the same boy as before staring back at her, Megan rearranged her makeup so that she could open up her gadget supply, she grabbed the Fairest of them all mirror and then got the every color lenses and turned her eyes golden.

Then she decided to come up for a name for herself, "Greg; No, Kyle; No, Jack; No, Luke; Yes" Megan said "Okay a last name everyone has a last name Lester; No, Franks; No, Spring; Yes". Megan stared at her new image and was impressed with her naming skills, _'Ok next I need to be from another state and make sure I have a few files' Megan thought. _Megan got to work on her new image and decided that she had to go to school so she even signed herself up for school, and then got the same classes she normally would have. "Okay I am ready" Megan said to herself.

**Luke's/ Megan's POV**

The only place Luke could sleep that night was a bench in the park, he got a newspaper set his now green MP Com to wake him up on time and fell asleep on the bench. The next morning Luke's MP Com rang and woke him up, Luke got up in surprise before he remembered that he was no longer Megan and Luke also has no parents. But he could Luke got out the double agent when he realized that it looked different after being blasted by that purple ray gun last night. "I'm not the only one that has changed at least" Luke said laughing to himself. Luke used the double agent and to his surprise it was not a clone of him it was a clone of Megan. "Whoa what just happened" Luke exclaimed. "Obviously the double agent now takes pictures of your opposite self" Megan said. Setting the dial to twenty-four hours the first Megan disappears, Luke takes two pictures and then uses the Fairest of them all mirror to make his new mom and dad.

The three some entered the school and entered the principal's office to get the classes list and the Luke said "You two copies go and get a job so we can buy stuff". Dad clone said "I think you mean so you can buy stuff". Luke nodded and went off to comb his hair and look not as slept in, in the boy's bathroom. Then I walked down the hall and ran into Tami who was really close to insulting me when she saw how hunky I was she stopped "Wow you must be new I'm Tami" Tami said. "Hi I must be leaving" Luke said laughing at the look on her face. Luke then saw her brothers and wow did they look sad, _'But I can't tell them who I am they might get angry and try to arrest me for acting like their sister' Luke thought._ Luke went to class and decided to sit where he sat yesterday, and then he continued on his marry way all through class. Tony was annoying in second period when I had to answer all his questions without having time to think about it.

At lunch my clone parents came and gave me their day's earnings and I ate lunch while they went back to work. I did not realize how fast I was until I got to gym class and boy did my limbs feel weird when I ran, after school I had no idea what to do so I just sat on the bench. Megan's crush Steve Lip walked by and asked if he wanted to play some ball, and I said "Yeah I just have no idea how good I am my last school had no Football team". Luke played football really well, he had the strength and power behind him and he was a pretty good quarterback. It was also amazing to be close to Steve who said "it is weird I am no longer the newbie, you know I was only new for one day". Luke walked back to the park only to be headed off by Tony again who wanted me to play soccer and I completely shut him down. Then the annoying little twelve year old wanted me to play baseball and I am happy I annoyed Lee when I beat him in his best game. The salad was great, I was being insulted by the boys so I made sure to make them all feel bad in doing so and now it was time to head back to the park and to bring Megan back.

Walking through the park he met up with his Clone parents and his Clone parents were both standing there, so I pulled and my double agent and Megan Clark appeared. "The boys might accept me into their group a bit more if they think I am the one who found their sister" Luke said with a smile. "Do what you must to get into WHOOP son" the Clone man said suddenly. "Yeah darling get into WHOOP and then you know what to do" the mother Clone said in a voice so much like his own. "I just hope this does not blow up in my face" Luke said grabbing hold of Clone Megan and bringing her closer to him "So what are you supposed to say to Lee, Marc and Tony tomorrow" he waited for an answer. "That you found me and rescued me from the streets, and then you took me home to get cleaned up" Clone Megan said in a monotone voice. "Right and then you" Luke said. "Help you slip past the WHOOP SCANNER so you can get into WHOOP and become a spy" Megan said in a voice that sounded mysterious. "Good now let's go get some sleep gang" Luke said.

Luke and his copies went to sleep and when they woke up they all knew what it was they were supposed to do, so Luke found his old backpack from the other night and gave it to his clone parents with the plan that would help him sneak into WHOOP. Then Luke took Clone Megan to school, Luke had no idea how to break the news, but he did so in a manner that startled all his siblings. Luke then realized that Marc was eager to get to WHOOP and Jerry, so Luke made haste to leave; he knew when he was at lunch that Luke would be WHOOPED because he set it up in order to do so. Luke then had to become an actor and found it funny when Marc was the one to pin him down, and when the physical test came Luke had to be careful about the way he did it. He felt pretty confident at the end of the exam and was now reinstated back into his old team.

When Luke walked into his old room he was furious that it looked like a mine field, luckily clone Megan had a good talking to with Tony. Even though he knew all about the plan and that their sister: him was now a part of the equation, he could not tell his bros about this dilemma. Luke was sitting on the floor of the park waiting for Clone Megan to arrive, once he saw her, she went and sat next to the tree he was sitting at on the opposite side. "So what do our brothers think of my performance" Luke asked her. "Marc is suspicious, but the other two are excited "Clone Megan said. Luke stared off into the distance holding back the tears of him missing his siblings, they were the reason he was pushed away don't forget. "Ok now time to start a mission of our own Clone Megan" Luke said. "Operation Boy Oh Sister is now commencing" Clone Megan said. The two teens looked off into the distance, Luke noticed that the contacts he was wearing were getting annoying his real eye color were almost spotted by Lee today, but luckily Lee did not see his eyes. "I do not want them to recognize me yet" Luke said. "I agree there will be many questions and not enough answers" Clone Megan said. "They need to understand I am on their side and yet they know nothing at all about this mission they are on" Luke said.

"They can never know who you are" Clone Megan said. "They know of the secret gadget compartment don't they" Luke said. "Only Tony does" Clone Megan said. "Good let's keep it that way" Luke said smiling "Oh by the way you are looking a little blue". "Aggiungere poi twent-quattro ore ancora" Clone Megan said in Italian (Then add twenty-four hours again). Good thing I still can speak Italian Luke calmly took out the double agent that he had before this mess occurred and smiling to himself used it_, 'Clone Megan was now going to have to be retaught Luke thought'_. As long as her brothers don't find out about me I'm fine, Luke retaught what this clone was supposed to know then sent her on her way, Luke watched as Clone Megan walked home and decided to practice his fighting skills they were not as good as they use to be and he was not as flexible as he used to be.

That night Luke snuck into WHOOP and used its system to find the woman who zapped him, upon further inspection there was no such person on the earth so I used the double agent to see what she looked like as a he. His was name RI Ari and he was this big time genius who liked it when other people liked being in each other's shoes so he changes guys into girls and girls into guys. After the mission where he met his enemy not face to face, but at least close; Luke went to go talk to the other people he changed. Luke walked up to the guy who said "I have no wife", and realized right then that the woman in that house was the attacker. "Hey dude I am that girl spy you first saw at your house" Luke said. The man looked at him "So one more is added to this scheme" he said. I showed him all the pictures "So which one is you" I asked.

The guy pointed to a girl named Sydney Case "So Syd why don't you act like you came to your senses so you can leave and get on this case" Luke said. "I have no life anymore" Sydney replied. "But you can still do something" Luke said. "The old me is gone" Sydney said standing up and leaving. _'If everyone gives up how am I supposed to help them, that is it if he can change everyone and they are all willing to give up then he will have the world in his fingertips' Luke thought. _Luke left the people behind and decided that soon he will tell his brothers what has happened, but for right not I need to be cautious. I looked closer at the list of missing agents and noticed that their last names all started with a C and there was only three spies left with a C in it Lee, Tony and Marc Clark. _'Not if I can help it' Luke thought with vengeance. _


	8. Welcome to the Club

**The Next Day Marc's POV**

The four of us met up with Luke before class and for some reason he looked worried, but I was not going to ask him how he was because he was trying to steal my girlfriend from me and I will not stand it. "Hey Marc listen man you seem to be getting a wrong idea about me. What's Up?" Luke said on their way to class, Megan watched with interest. "What's up is that you are trying to steal my girlfriend" Marc said spinning to poke this huge guy in the chest. "Who" Luke said lost. "You know that brunette you laughed at your first day here" Marc said. "You mean Tami" Luke said still lost. "No Tami is blonde" Marc said also lost. "I didn't talk to a brunette, I talked to Tami then laughed in her face when she asked me to date her" Luke said. "Oh but… maybe… maybe I was a little jealous" Marc said blushing. "Marc don't worry I'm not here to steal your girl, I am just here until my family moves on again" Luke said setting his long arms on Marc's back reassuringly. "You really shouldn't presume Marc" Megan said smugly, making Marc even more embarrassed.

The day passed by slowly, and by the end of the day we were all craving something sweet, so the five of us went to Cyber Smoothie to get a frosty beverage. As we walked in there were two people buzzing around and getting people's orders. "Mom… Dad… what are you guys doing here" Luke said in surprise. "We work here son" Luke's mom said. "Yeah muscle man" Luke's dad said. "So nice to meet you again" Megan said smiling. "Hello dear it is so nice to see you in top health" Mrs. Spring said. They ordered their smoothies and sat down, the whole time we were there Luke sat there glaring at his parents. When we were all leaving the seats next to the door all of a sudden decided to eat us all up, as we went whizzing through the WHOOP TUNNELS.

We all landed softly and looked expectantly at Jerry who said "Spies another attack I need you to go assist the other spy" Jerry said. "Who is the other spy" Marc asked. "Clover" Jerry replied back. "Oh No Not Clover" Tony exclaimed. Tony ran over to Jerry's desk and sent all five spies into the jet before they got their gadgets and took the controls making everyone fall onto the floor of the jet. "Tony" The siblings all yelled at him. "Little dude now is not the time to get us all killed" Luke said kicking Tony out of the pilots seat and flying towards the college Sam, Alex and Clover were in. _'Hey that's weird how does he know how to fly a plane and how does he know where the girls live' Marc thought. _ Just then Luke turned around and said "So where exactly are we going". Lee took over and they flew the correct way to Mali-U, arriving just in time to see the villain get away and the girls giving chase with no luck. "The jet is too big to follow them in" Marc said just as the van they were following disappeared.

**Luke's POV**

Lee landed the jet and the five of us ran towards Sam and Alex who both looked distressed, "Clover is gone" Sam wailed. "Now what do we do" Alex said in tears. "Let's look for some clues" Lee said, looking all over the floor. "Hey Jerry Clover is missing think you can track our missing babe" Tony said into the MP Com. Jerry started searching for Clover, but "Oh MY" Jerry said. "Oh MY, What Jerry" Megan said in alarm. "Clover's DNA is gone just like yours is Megan it is as though she no longer exists" Jerry said in dismay. _'So Clover is a guy too now I need to go find her' Luke thought. _Luke went off in search of Clover and soon came across a blonde dude knocked out on the beach. "Clover, hey Clover wake up" Luke yelled at the man.

Clover or what he thought was Clover woke up "Who are you how do you know my name" Clover said in a man's voice "Why is my voice funny sounding". Clover looked into her purse for her compact and found out she was a dude "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed. "Clover stop" Luke yelled covering his ears "Clover I can explain just stop". Clover stopped and looked at Luke expectantly "Well ya see it is like this" Luke began "I…You…WE got zapped by a purple ray correct" Luke looked into her eyes. Clover nodded yes. "Well that ray…sorta…kinda…I mean to say umm…" Luke said stuttering. "Get it out already" Clover yelled angrily. "That ray turned you into a guy and now WHOOPs' TRACKING SYSTEM CAN NOT FIND YOU" Luke said in a rush. "What" Clover said in disbelief "Alright you have ten seconds to tell me what you did to me". "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Te…" Clover said in a fierce voice. "Clover it is me Megan" Luke said in a rush. "What" Clover said in disbelief. "Listen that purple ray changed us into guys and now that has happened our girl selves no longer exist" Luke said in a calm voice. Clover collapsed onto the sand and started crying "Clover please don't be like the other spies, don't give up I NEED YOUR HELP" Luke said looking deep into Clover's eyes. "Ok" Clover said.

"Who's this Luke" Lee said behind the two. "This is Carl, Carl umm what is your last name again" Luke said. "Hill" Carl supplied. "Right and he wants to become a spy and he wants to help get his gf back" Luke said. "Who" Lee asked. "Clover" Carl said simply. Luke grabbed Carl and Megan; then stalked away, "Wait I thought you said you were Megan" Carl said. "I am a Clone" Clone Megan said. Luke looked at Carl for the first time he had short chopped blonde hair, blue eyes, a black and white stripped T-shirt, black pants with gold stars and black shoes with orange laces. _'That is a lot of black on' Luke thought. _Luke pulled out his double agent just as the other Megan disappeared "Whoa she is totally gone" Carl said in astonishment, and took a picture of himself and the new Megan was made. "Your turn" Luke said getting a picture of Carl and making a Clover appear. "Coolio now what" Clone Clover said. "Now we act like we found you" Luke said. "HEY ISN'T THAT CLOVER" Megan yelled as loud as she could. "HONEY BUNNY OVER HERE" Carl yelled also. "HEY CLOVIS…ER…CLOVER OVER HERE" Luke yelled also. "I AM SO GLAD YOU GUYS FOUND ME THIS IS, SO STRANGE I FEEL WEIRD" Clover yelled as well.

It got the desired affect soon the others were bounding over to them and the three girls hugged each other in happiness. Carl looked upset seeing his friends hugging a clone, but I give him a comforting hand on his shoulder. Everyone got WHOOPED and Carl got a wallet phone and his costume was Orange, "Well spies we definitely have a mystery on our hands" Jerry said. Everyone nodded in agreement, Jerry sent everyone back to where they belong and Carl stayed with Luke. The two walked to the park "well we are home" Luke said. Carl cried again, so Luke had an idea. "Hey we can become orphans" Luke said making his phone capture a few images and using it to make it look like his parents were just killed and so were Carl's, then sent them to the internet and vala they were REWHOOPED and housed in the WHOOP BUILDING. The next morning WHOOP got Carl and Luke to return to school, the two got Carl into online classes for Clover so that the Clone would not mess up her academics. So Luke knew that the two would hide out and do online classes, so he walked confidently to his class room and the Clarks all apologized for his loss.

Getting into distressed boy who lost both his parents in an accident Luke made his shoulders hunch up and then allowed his clone self to hug him as he looked unhappily across the room. Luke did not cry, but he made sure he was upset the whole time he was seen by the spies. That afternoon the spies met up again in WHOOP, so that they could discuss the few leads that they had. "A: Only girls are being kidnapped" Marc said. "B: Only spies are being kidnapped" Sam said. "C: New men are popping up everywhere" Tony said. "D: All men do not like the way they look" Lee said. "E: They are too scared to say what they were attacked by" Alex said. "F: And that it is because of a purple ray that their DNA is not showing up" Megan said. "G: There is no way to figure out who the person is" Carl said. "H: I got nothing" Clover said. "I: The original missing girls all had a last name starting with C" Luke added also. Everyone looked at him and saw that he was right; most of the kidnapped spies were all named with one C one way or another. "What a bone head I am, they are now moving on to people with a C middle name" Luke exclaimed.

Carl and Luke looked at each other as they were deciding what to do next, "Ok Clover next we go speak to the other spies" Luke said. The two left WHOOP to the Containment Center, once there Luke found Sydney and started talking to her "Hey Syd meet Clover" Luke said. "That is another one" Sydney said. "Come on snap out of it, I mean you are a spy and spies you know protect the world not complain to themselves" Carl said. "I am not a spy anymore" Sydney said sadly. "Of course you are if Clover and I can pick up where we left off so can you" Luke said intently. "Look we are different now, but that can give us the drive to kick bad guy butt" Carl said with a sudden fierceness. "I am sorry, but I am not your girl" Sydney said getting up to leave "Not anymore". Luke and Carl flew home in silence they both knew that the other agents would not help and they had better get in gear if they were going to catch the bad guy they are looking for. "Ok so now it is just us WHOOP SPIES" Carl said. "Nope it is a Super Spy and an Amazing spy" Luke said. "Toads" Carl said with a sigh. "I know I wish I were a girl too Clover, but we are not so let's just make the best of our situation" Luke said.


	9. Truths

**WHOOP HQ Jerry's POV**

Jerry watched and listened as he sent his spies to go onto their next mission and they did so in fast way. Once they reached the target zone Carl and Luke were the first ones to look around and they were looking for anything out of the ordinary rather intensely. "Hey Carl isn't that the lady" Luke said pointing at a blonde who took flight upon being spotted. The two both flew after her even when she got in her van to drive off Luke and Carl got on trash can lids and used their bungees to hold onto the car. They used their lids as skate boards and they were not letting this villain get away from them. One of the people in the car managed to cut the lines and both spies fell flat on their face as they angrily raised their fists at the van that was escaping. Jerry also noticed how the two looked angry at the fact that the bad guy had got away prior to doing her job.

Jerry looked intently at the test results from both of his new spies, they were both almost perfect, and it was as though they had both had these tests before, but that is impossible. "Not to mention that there is a gadget missing from our database" WHOOPS Lab Inventor Dean said. "Which one" Jerry asked with interest. "The double agent" Dean said. Jerry looked at his screens as he watched Luke and Carl sleep, the two acted like no other boy he has met before, and it was uncanny how they were so familiar. "Who do you think they are" Jerry asked. "They are obviously here to help WHOOP" Dean said. "Are they" Jerry said. Dean looked at the two sleeping boys and he had to admit the way they use their gear is so familiar it was as though he knew these two spies in another lifetime. "You called Jerry" Britney and Blaine said both walking in. "Do you know these two" Jerry asked running the footage that he had of the two. "Their styles are so familiar" Britney said. "The way they go on missions is almost like Clover and Megan" Blaine said.

The office was quiet as the four spies watched their new members do their duties and realized that the way they moved was almost the exact same way spies move after years of experience, yet they had not been spies for that long. "What do you three think" Jerry asked. "I think the only way you will get anything out of them is a truth serum" Dean said. "They appear to be here for one reason or another, so I think give them another week before you force them to talk" Britney said. "My Clover would want it done now, but you know Brit we will be able to see their true colors that way" Blaine said. Jerry nodded and decided to wait a few more days before he forced these two to tell them who they were and it would not be a pleasant experience.

The days went by as the two new spies were going along with their duties, both of them were always careful around certain subjects and they were awfully close to Megan and Clover. It put Jerry at ease to know his spies are well trained, but so were these two and there was no telling when the two would betray the team. After four days of waiting Jerry decided to take action against the two newbies and he would do so in front of his other spies. The next morning Jerry WHOOPED Tony, Lee, Marc, Megan, Sam, Clover and Alex into his office to discuss what he was about to do. "Good morning team, it has come to my attention that I no longer trust these new spies anymore so all of us is going to get to the bottom of this" Jerry said spotting Clover and Megan look at each other frowning. "What do you mean Jerry" Tony and Alex said at the same time. "Yeah they are one of us now" Lee said. "They are the best team mates we could ask for" Sam said with a "Yeah" from Marc. Jerry sighed as he waited to see what would turn up.

**Luke's POV**

Luke woke up in a glass cage and Carl soon woke up next to him, Carl gasped and started muttering under his breath. The two were soon given breakfast and then something weird happened they both felt light "Oh no Jerry gave us a truth serum" Luke said truthfully. "You know this kind of reminds me about that time when Jerry arrested me, Sam and Alex" Carl said truthfully. "This reminds me of the time that an evil mime used laughing gas to try and kill us" Luke said. "Jerry really does need to lighten up" Carl said. "So how did you get into WHOOP" Luke asked. "Oh it was the day Sam, Alex and I became friends" Carl said "we were all staring at a sushi restaurant when the prop fell off and tried to flatten us". "Wow, was your mom ever an agent" Luke said. "Yes, but only after me" Carl said. "My parents were OOPSIE spies, thus how we got the spy gene" Luke said, "we also found out about our parents when we had to fight alpha and omega". The two merrily and truthfully told each other about their experiences and they had no idea how to stop talking.

"Oh wow Clover I so wish I could shut up right now" Luke said. "I know Megan me too" Carl said "Hey do you know who are villain is". "Yes he is this really smart guy who wants other people to be in each other's shoes" Luke said. "Hey that sounds familiar" Carl said "What was his name Oh yes Dr. Leon Gray". "No the guy is RI Ari and he used his ray on himself to see if it works" Luke said. "Hey Megan why are your eyes gold" Carl asked. "Oh they are just contact lenses that I got from my room I did not want anyone noticing me or know who I was" Luke said taking them out returning them to their normal green look. The two then were acting all giggly a side effect from the truth serum they both had ingested, and they were worried that they had already said too much, but they were not done. "So the men that WHOOP has in a containment cell is all the spy woman who are spooked to be men and who have given up" Carl said. "Yes and my bet is once they find a way to hit everyone at once with the ray, everyone will be freaked to do anything and then the bad guy will easily take over the world" Luke said.

"Now let's talk about that double agent," Carl said "How come it takes the wrong pictures". "It was hit with me" Luke said taking out the device and taking a picture of himself, another Megan Clone appeared in the globe, and then he used it on Carl making yet another Clover Clone. The two had gone completely wacky now and they did not know what to do about their dilemma.


	10. It is Over

**Jerry's Office Lee's POV**

Lee was definitely shocked at the news the two were giving, and from the looks of everyone else's they were shocked too, as for the Clones they just stood there thinking. "Does this mean we switch over to the plan" Clone Megan said. "I do believe that is what we are supposed to do" Clone Clover said.

The two clones jumped across the room to press the button and released the two people in the jail, the two instantly started running away at top speeds. Diving and kicking at anyone trying to grab them, all of WHOOP watched as the two stole Jerry's jet and flew away from the building. The two Clones were standing there waiting when they dove over Jerry's desk and WHOOPED themselves as far away from the office as possible.

The spies all stood there stunned and no one talked they all just stood there starring at the screen. _'We just scared Megan away' Lee realized. _"Did that just happen" Sam said in a weird voice. "That was Clover our Clover and we just did that to her" Alex said in disbelief. "Our sister was here too and we allowed this to happen" Marc said in anger. "Correction we made this happen" Jerry said with a sigh. "Now what do we do" Tony asked. "We can track the two some via their new DNA" Marc said setting to work. Lee just stood there as the others went around him and suddenly he knew where they were going.

Quickly and quietly Lee got into his family's jet and set off to the area that the other spies were being kept, the ones that had given up. Upon entering Lee was taken to a security room where Lee watched as his suspicion was unraveled.

"Now what" Carl said on the screen. "…" Luke said. "We can't just do nothing" Carl said. "…" Luke still said nothing. "Look I am sure we can still find our villain all we have to do is…" Carl said before Luke interrupted him. "Give up" Luke said. "What no; you said so yourself we can't just give up we are spies we have a duty to perform and…" Carl started to scold Luke, but yet again was interrupted. "You have been a guy for a short time, I have been a guy for a long time and I… am …. Tired of fighting" Luke said.

Carl looked at Luke as though he was insane "You can't just give up" he said. Next second another man came up "Sup kids" the man said. "Hey Sydney" Carl said "Say can you help me get this spy in gear tell him not to give up". "The rest of us have given up and now it is your turn" Sydney said turning away and walking out the room. Carl started pleading with Luke "Come on Megan you're a spy girl, you know kick bad guys and take names" he said. "Sorry Clover, but I am Luke now and Megan is gone" Luke said as a purple light emitted from his body and his eyes got a little dull.

Luke got up and said "Bye now I need to go play some video games". "But what about your family" Carl said yelling. "I have no family" Luke said looking at Carl in dismay, and then he left the room. Carl gave a shrug and yet again a blinding purple light emitted from the screens, it was coming off of Clover's body and it was quite plain the two had just given up the fight. "I can't believe it they were fighting with the ray all this time and now" Lee said '_They have given up'. _

Lee returned to base with slumped shoulders and he sat down on the couch that had only catched him an hour ago after being WHOOPED. The reason why his sister had finally given up all hope. "Hey bro where have you been" Tony said. "We are getting closer to finding them and maybe they can help us catch the villain" Marc said. "It is a bit too late for that" Clone Megan yelled as all four clones marched into view. "What do you mean" Sam said. "The two have given up; you're not going to get anything out of them now" Clone Clover said. Two of the clones disappeared in a blinding blue light, leaving only two more to talk to them. "What do you mean" Sam said annoyed looking at the clones.

"What they mean is that they had been fighting the true power of the purple ray and until 15 minutes ago they were winning, we are going to get as much information from them as the other people in that facility" Lee said standing up. "Yep and since you only have us for ten minutes I hope you guys are happy; you just destroyed your best friend" Clover said. "And your sister" Megan said. "Why were you so mad at us" Marc asked. "I guess you guys were right, I am not as good a spy as I thought I was, I am terrible and stupid; I abided your wishes by not going on that mission because I had been messing up so badly on the way home from school, I got ambushed and attacked. But you know you guys got your wish you never have to see your sister again since I am going and the real me just lost all her hope" Megan said as there was a blue light started emitting from the two clones "I would like to say I will miss you guys, but I guess I won't remember any of you" Clover said as she disappeared.

The spies all stared at the spot the two clones just disappeared at in dismay. Marc jumped up and went back to the screen trying to cling onto any hope that his sister was ok and not gone. Tony just stood there glaring at the floor. Alex was crying and I guess so was I. Sam and Jerry were dumbfounded and they looked like a piece of paper, lifeless and non-emotional.

All the spies and Jerry flew back to the WHOOP FACILITY and waited as the guards went and got Luke and Carl, when they got to the room where everyone was waiting for them; the difference was there an idiot couldn't of missed it. The once blazing eyes of the two were gone looking hollow and sunken, their once manly physique were gone they were dragging themselves across the room, the way they sat down was as though they couldn't care less if they got hurt doing so and the once proud way of holding themselves were gone as they both sat hunched over none to lady like and waited.

The truth serum was still working so Jerry got to work "Ok spies who is the villain", even though they had already heard the answer they wanted to rehear it. "I don't know Smokey the Bear" Luke said stupidly. "What is the plan this man is having" Jerry continued. "Get a date, and eat" Carl said. "When will he execute his plans" Jerry said. "Pizza day" Luke said. Lee was getting worried his very smart sister was acting like a moron. "Ok one last question are you two spies" Jerry said. "Well I suppose I was one a one point in time" Carl said. "No" Luke said standing up "Are we done here I want to go play some video games".

Carl got up and followed Luke out of the room, it took all of Lee's strength not to jump up and drag them back into the room. By the look on Tony's and Marc's faces they wanted to do the same thing, yet all we did was stand and leave that visit was worthless and now they really had lost their sister. On the way out they were given a red device and the Fairest of them all mirror, those were on Luke's possession. Marc looked through all the faces and found the faces of the fake parents Luke had, he showed them to everyone. Jerry was looking intently at the device in his hands trying to figure out what he was seeing. Jerry then yelled out in triumph repeating what Dean had said "Not to mention that there is a gadget missing from our database and that gadget was this the double agent, Luke did use this to get a Megan copy" turning it around and taking a picture a female Jerry popped out. Jerry was astonished and the second they all got back gave it to Dean who went off to see what it is.

Dean came back moments later and said "It is the double agent, but some of its' wiring is messed up and it does the exact opposite of what it is supposed to do." "Opposites" Marc said "Opposites". The spies looked at Marc "The exact opposite of what we ordered that night at dinner, and instead of a girl Megan is a boy" Marc said in excitement "That ray makes you the opposite of what you are which is why the double agent is so wonky". "So all we have to do is take a picture of the bad guy and there we have our villain" Lee said, he took the picture and the three brothers then saw that the woman they saw three times before was the villain.


	11. The End

**WHOOP FACILITY Luke's POV**

It is so much simpler to give up, but for some reason not all of me wants to give up; when the others came to get Clover and me to talk to them I felt like my brain wanted me to say "Ok let's go get our villain". Now as I play the video games that WHOOP has I felt like I was failing myself and I could tell that Carl was feeling the same way. Feeling disgusted that I was the one who had to be the grown up again, I took Carl outside and we silently ran away and after a while the two of us glowed green, our calmed down life style now over we both rush off to catch our villain.

**Tony's POV**

Everyone is acting so stressed it is like everyone is getting all their bad times and piling them up to suffocate the room. I watched as the smart people did their best to find where our villain is, Lee is sitting there still looking lost after the news Dean gave us. Alex is sitting there hugging herself and I would go over and hug her, but I am not in the mood for girls right now. Megan and Clover's boy selves looked so lost and desolated in their bodies, we need to get their girl sides back so that we will be reunited with the people we miss. It is quite obvious that Jerry is beating himself up, well he better be it was his stupid idea to mistreat my sister.

I look around the room to find Blaine and Britney are there too, they are waiting for any results, so far nothing. Megan would be comforting me right now if she were here and no one seems to notice how the others feel, we only notice ourselves. I sigh and get up to move into another room that Jerry set up for us to sleep in, I lay down on the bed with my name on it and I suddenly start vibrating. I glance at my phone, but the number is unknown so I answer it in an unhappy voice "Hello". "T it is me" The voice on the other side said.

"Megan... I mean Luke you're ok" Tony said happily. "Hey T, we are getting ourselves in gear and now is the time we have all been waiting for" Luke said "We find, fight and arrest the villain". Tony whooped with joy and Lee came in to yell at him for being so happy "T our sister is gone the least you could do is be sad like the rest of us" Lee scolded. "We don't have time for that" Tony said racing to the screen and finding a signal "Come on let's go". Tony bounded to the jet and the others followed confused as Tony took the controls and flew in the direction his sister was in.

Upon landing Tony bounded out and started looking around, but his sister was nowhere in sight _'Perhaps this was a trap' he thought with a sigh. _Tony looked around in a desperate way and was upset that his sister was still gone, now his hopes just got plowed right on down and he will never live this down when he went to go back in he noticed that there were two people coming his way and one of them was the person he was missing the most.

**Marc's POV**

The little guy was looking around in a desperate plea and Marc knew that whatever had brought Tony there was gone. Just as Tony was turning around to come in he jumped with joy waving at someone in the distance, we all made a break for it for the doors and as we climbed out two people were there waiting for us looking nothing like the last time we saw them. "Luke your back" Marc said.

"Yeah well we are spies and spies never give up and we are always a team, and I am sorry I messed up our team with my sulking" Luke said. "No I am sorry for insulting you" Lee said. "Yeah" Tony said. "We all kind of did insult you and for that I am sorry" Marc said. The four shared a group hug as the other three did at the same time. "Clover quit strangling me" Alex complained. "Ewe your sweaty" Sam complained. "Megan can you get off I am getting claustrophobic" Lee said. "I feel squished" Tony remarked. "Let's not complain and just enjoy this" Marc said in Luke's abs.

With the love fest over the seven spies ran off towards the villain's lair, and they then plot how to get in once they are next to it. "I could go through the air ducts" Luke said forgetting he was a boy. "I don't think so" Marc said skeptically. "Oh right" Luke said. Tony ended up going through the duct and allowing the others to get in.

The seven some went to the middle of the building and found an amazing view, all kinds of center fuses and jars full of stuff. Sam and I went to check on the computer, while everyone else took a look see. "Hey this is the device that turned us into boys" Luke said holding up the little ray gun. "Now we can get back to normal" Carl said. "NOT SO FAST" a voice said. The next second there is a woman standing next to Luke, who kicked him where it hurts. "OH now I know why you guys complain so much when that happens" Luke said hunching over, and letting go of the ray at the same time.

The ray now in possession of the villain she starts firing at us, Luke and Carl were both trying to get hit, the rest of us all scattered and hid. The ray was blasting away at everything in sight and it was getting pretty dangerous, small things were becoming big and big things small, soon it would be too dangerous to stay here.

**Luke's POV**

I was doing everything I could to get hit by the ray, but it kept missing me Clover and I ended back to back "You know if we don't destroy that device then our friends and family will end up hurt" Luke said. "But… I don't want to be a boy anymore" Carl said. "I know me neither…but we need to for humanity" Luke said. Both nodded in understanding and then attacked the villain together, Luke got the device frowned down at it unhappily then used his laser beam to destroy it.

The big noise it made was loud and unexpected, and the villain was defiantly angry. "You monsters" She screamed attacking them. Luke and Carl had just enough with this person they grabbed her arms and sent her flying into the air, she landed next to Lee and Alex who both quickly tackled her to the ground. The villain started crying and she was not the only ones feeling down about her machine breaking. Back at WHOOP Headquarters all seven spies sat there silently as they watched the link to the WHOOP Facility have many people leave the area back to their spy jobs, they had their spirit back; probably from the device being destroyed, but now all of us were stuck.

Days after the mission Carl and I are on the roof watching the city go by, we both realize that we may never be girls again. This realization shocks us yet we wouldn't have it any other way, the villain was behind bars, the spies were back to their fighting selves and my bros accept my apology for going insane and I accept theirs for hurting me. We are still a great spy team and I am still getting use to my new body and guess what I can now bench 200 pounds, go me.

I am starting to get all boy like, and it is weird how I am getting crushes on girls, but I don't let it get to my head. The two of us have stuck together ever since Clover turned into a boy and we have become BFFs, Clover is just glad her shopping habit has not changed, so she can still shop till she drops. She even dumped Mandy who asked Carl out on a date and Carl did so in a manner that no boy in the whole school would date her for a while. I just miss the me I can't get back and I just hope I can get my parents to understand one day.


	12. Happy Endings

**Narrators POV**

**_For any Megan fans out there this is not the end for her and if you wish to help keep reading._**

**Luke's POV**

As the people around me stay the same I know that I am different and I would change if I could, but you know life is not what it seems.

Carl and I were walking back to WHOOP together one month after the villain was arrested we were both laughing at each other's jokes and we were still in mourning about our predicament, but we are accepting our new lives well.

My brothers and I hang out every day and Megan went back to camp so her parents would not miss her. My old stuff is in my new room at WHOOP, and I even kept my make-up.

I just wish I could become normal that is what I want, and maybe after wishing so hard I will. Luke and Carl were just at the bus stop when they both felt their stomachs do some flip flops probably the food they had just eaten.

They said good night to each other and went to bed, both wanting to wake up as them. But morning came and I was still here, Luke was getting to annoy me now.

Luke walked to the park the place where he woke up for the first time, Luke remembered that weird man who told him that he was a boy, but she was took ticked to realize this was true.

Carl joined Luke who membered the time that Luke rescued him from giving up that first time by pleading to not give up. The two smiled at each other, as they went jogging around the block; the feeling was back the one we had the night before, oh well we will keep going.

We both talked to Sydney recently, he thanked us for making sure that he got his hope back. The three of us are definitely in it together.

As Carl and I crouch over to catch our breath, I get a tingly feeling it reminds me of being hit by the ray, though last time I passed out, so I thought nothing about it as we ran on.

Back at WHOOP again the two of us decide to go to bed at six at night, so we can be ready for the party the boys were throwing at WHOOP. I count myself to sleep and do not realize that I was in pain, not until I woke up twelve hours later.

Luke wakes up to the sound of birds outside his room and he cannot believe how happy they were why couldn't they be sad like him.

Luke stood up and was puzzled how he seemed to of shrunk _'Oh well' Luke thinks to himself._ I no longer look in mirrors and I no longer have one in my room, so I just go brush my teeth and have a shower; then I get dressed in my usual clothing he wears a pink hoodie that comes down to the middle of his stomach, a pine skirt with shite leggings, and pink and white shoes.

Luke then walks down the hall way and starts banging on Carl's door, it opens and he steps in, but Carl is gone and in his place is "Clover" Luke says in a familiar long gone and missed voice. "Megan" Clover says shock across her face as her voice is back to normal.

The two calmly walk down to the WHOOP Sparing Center and see their reflections in the mirror Megan's hair is black with an upsweep in the back and her eyes are green. As for Clover, she has medium length blond hair, and blue eyes. We were back and ready to get in our normal lives.

"Yeah we are totally back to normal" Clover said. "Yeah, hey you know we really should check on the other spies" Megan said as she pulled out her pink MP Com and Clover got out her now purple Compact Phone and they both found out that everyone was back to normal.

The two stormed into their now none needed rooms and prepared to go home, Clover got all her shirts that had turned into blouses and I got my jerseys which had recently turned into my old clothes as I packed a bag and prepared to go home again I suddenly missed being a boy, but I let the feeling blow on by.

"Now that we are normal we can go home" Megan said looking out of her window. "Yeah, but don't worry we are still total BFF's ok" Clover said smiling. The two hugged it out and went off to tell Jerry, fortunately for Clover we ran into Blaine and the two ran off to lighten the mood is what Clover said so I was left with the chore of telling Jerry.

As I walked into Jerry's office I notice that the double agent was back to normal and since it was mine I picked it up along with the Fairest of them all mirror. Then I left a message for Jerry and WHOOPED myself home.

I tidied up my room, put my clothes away, and then I was ready to go to school again as Megan this time. First I had to get a message to our principal that Luke was now moving to another state.

"Wait, so Luke is going to another state and now you are back from your camp" Ms. Shoal said. Megan nodded calmly at the principal and the principal soon dismissed her to her next class gym where all the guys were.

Tony was looking hyper as ever and so I took the liberty to go and annoy him. "Hey T" Megan said "So I heard that you missed me". "Not now Megan I am too busy scoping out that babe over there" Tony said looking at the girl across the room.

The next second Tony spun around yelling "Megan" giving his sister a hug. The two shared a reunion and eventually two more bodies found their way into the mix "Welcome back sis" the two said together. "Thanks guys it is great to be back" Megan said. Once class was over Jerry WHOOPED the spies including Sam, Alex and Clover "Welcome back spies" Jerry said with emotion. Megan and Clover both laughed, in fact everyone laughed. "You know the two people who I missed the most" Clover said suddenly giving Megan a knowing look. "Mom and Dad" Megan said smiling.

"Well in that case your parents are heading home right now" Jerry said as he WHOOPED the four happy siblings' home. When their parents came through the door Megan ran and hugged them "I missed you guys" she said. "We missed you two kiddo" Cal said the same time Karen said "Your back". The six family members were happily hugging each other as a hundred miles away Clover's family were doing the same.

Even further away in the WHOOP Prison a man was sitting on the floor glaring at the cameras and the guards thinking to himself _'Those girl spies will regret the day they crossed me'._

**_ Ok now it truly is the end of this story subscribe if you liked it and I'll come back with a new story._**


End file.
